DESPUES DE LA MISION
by carisma266
Summary: Todo parecía ser un día común y corriente para sakura, pero gracias a esa mision se entiria enojada y todo gracias al jounin genio, pero el sabia como hacerla sentir mejor


Hola que tal pues que les puedo decir que ya ando de nuevo por estos rumbos con una nueva historia, ya se que van a decir y ahora esta loca que onda en vez de hacer nuevas historias mejor debería de acabar con las demás pero bueno ya saben cuando uno se inspira tiene que escribir, jejeje ya saben eso de la inspiración y mas cuando acabas de ver una película romántica pues mas jejeje pero no se preocupen ya actualizare pronto las demas.

A por cierto déjenme decirles que espero sea de su agrado, ya que por segunda vez me arriesgue a escribir algo de lemon espero que les guste por que la verdad me esforcé jeejeje espero haya quedado bien pero bueno y ya saben y que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos ya sean buenos o malos que espero que sean buenos como siempre.

Bueno cuídense mucho y espero sea de su agrado

**Nota**

Naruto no me pertenece si no es de Mashashi Kishimotov, y ninguno de sus personajes.

Para que le entiendan a mi finc

-sakura, te necesito- es el dialogo

"_sakura, te necesito_"- son los pensamientos

* * *

**DESPUES DE LA MISION**

Todo parecía ser un día común y corriente para sakura, como siempre en la mañana se iba al hospital para cumplir con sus actividades de siempre, después tendría que ir a sus entrenamiento con aquel jounin genio, y para terminar el día como siempre se iría con una de sus amigas a tomar algo de sake para así relajarse después de un día estresante. Pero este día no iba hacer nada tranquilo como ella lo esperaba…

Sakura iba caminado rumbo al hospital, como todos los días lo primero que hacia era ir a ver aquella mujer temida y de mal carácter-buenos días tsunade sama- entro saludando a la rubia con su clásica sonrisa-y ahora donde se abra metido-se le hizo demasiado raro no escuchar aquellos gritos de siempre-¿shizune?- al entrar a la oficina se percato que solo se encontraba la asistente de la rubia.

-Que tal sakura que bueno que hayas llegado-le sonrió-me pidió tsunade que te dijera que ella te iba a esperar en su despacho así que vete lo más rápido asible por que sabes que le molesta que la hagan esperar

"_vaya si no quiere que la haga esperar por que no me dijo ayer en la noche que la tenia que ver en su oficina_"-esta bien shizune nos vemos en la noche-sakura salio de lo mas rápido que pudo-bueno para que me apresuro si ella tubo la culpa- sakura quería hacerla esperar pero sin querer recordó aquel incidente

---------------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------

-Maldición- la rubia empezaba a desesperarse- no es posible que sea un irresponsable-suspiro- pero a un no puedo creer que yo a un le permita ser profesor no puede ser- ahora si la hokague había perdido su poca paciencia que tenia, Y como no hacerlo si aquel peligris despreocupado tenia tres horas de retraso- pero ahora si me va a escuchar-suspiro-sakura

-Tsunade no se enoje ya conocemos como es kakashi sensei-la pelirosa trataba de tranquilizar a la rubia-mire no quiere un poco de sake- sakura tenia que controlar aquellos instintos asesinos de su maestra.

Al escuchar aquella palabra mágica mas bien aquella bebida empezaba a relajarse _"gracias a kami que hizo el sake_" sakura había tranquilizado a la fiera perdón digo a tsunade, pero no tardo mucho en volverse a poner como histeria al ver entrar al peligris como si nada- perdón tsunade pero es que se me cruzo un gato negro y…- el peligris ya no pudo seguir hablando

-Tsunade-sakura trato de detenerla pero como todos sabemos tsunade poseía una fuerza monstruosa-no vaya a matarlo- cerro los ojos en el momento que la rubia se dirigía directamente al peligris.

-Te lo alberti kakashi hatake que si me lo volvías hacer terminarías en el hospital cuando mucho una semana-sakura solo esperaba escuchar algún golpe para así reaccionar en esos momentos y auxiliar a su querido sensei- pero se que a un así no entenderías así que esta vez se que es lo que voy hacer para que ahora si me entiendas- "_ufff... no tratara de matarlo"_ sakura suspiro-shizune entra ahora mismo con lo que te pedí- la asistente entro y salio lo mas pronto posible no quería estar ahí en esos momentos.

-Tsunade no haga eso por favor- el peligris suplicaba por algún motivo el cual sakura no sabia que era y eso gracias a que no había abierto los ojos- piénselo bien mire tranquilícese-

-No esta vez no kakashi te lo dije- de nuevo los gritos empezaban-así que esta vez te vas arrepentir de todo el tiempo que siempre me haces esperar-

-¡Nooooo! espere- sakura no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y mas al escuchar al peligris suplicándole a la rubia eso era demasiado raro.

-Pero que sucede-sakura abrió los ojos al ver que era lo que pasaba "_ por kamy no puedo creer esto"_ se quedo pasmada al ver aquel costal llenos de icha icha- "_esto debe de ser un sueño_" se peñisco el brazo izquierdo para ver si era todo esto real "_auch si es verdad tsunade tiene un libro de esos en la mano izquierda y en la derecha un kunai a punto de destrozar el l queridísimo libro de kakashi sensei"-_ tsunade no cree que esto es demasiado-después de salir de aquel trance decidió hablar con sutileza para no escucharse sarcástica.

------------------------------- Fin del flash back--------------------------------------

-No si mejor será que me de prisa por que puede que un día de estos encuentre toda mi colección de novelas en su oficina- así que sin perder mas tiempo se fue a toda prisa para no tardarse mas.

Así que como todo un rayo llego a la oficina de la hokague- perdón tsunade se me hizo algo tarde pero ya estoy aquí- al entrar a la oficina de la rubia volteo haber por todos lados para ver si no se encontraba su colección al ver que no suspiro aliviada.

-Me a gusto que por lo menos tu no llegues tan tarde-le sonrío como si nada- bueno sakura como sabemos kakashi va a llegar tarde así que te voy a informar que ustedes dos se van a una misión así que vete a preparar yo mandare a kakashi para la salida- al terminar tsunade le entrego un pergamino-aquí esta lo que van a realizar en esta misión.

-Entiendo tsunade-sakura sabia que el peligirs no había entendido el no llegar tarde y eso gracias a que el muy cínico siempre compraba dos ejemplares de cada edición nueva que salía de icha icha y claro que también hay que recordar que conocía al autor de ese libro pervertido- disculpe tsunade-antes de irse sakura tenia que asegurarse que la rubia no le hiciera algo a su querido sensei-no se vaya a pasar ahora con kakashi sensei- sin querer se sonrojaba al decir aquel nombre-entiéndalo que el nunca va a cambiar-al terminar eso sonrío.

Tsunade se quedo callada no entendía por que su querida alumna defendía aquel jounin despreocupado-vaya entonces si es lo que ya me estaba sospechando-empezó a reír- shizuneee-suspiro-a es cierto no esta-sonrío-veo que podré tomarme un pequeño descanso- al salir e su oficina se encontró con una sorpresa-pero no puede ser esto posible- no podía creer lo astuta que era su asistente, la muy desdichada había hecho un clon de ella

-Tsunade me imagino que va ir por mas trabajo verdad- le sonrío el clon de su asistente-no se preocupe yo lo traeré para que no se canse,

-Maldita shizuneee ¡NO!- tsunade se quedo totalmente perpleja de coraje definitivamente alguien lo pagaría y ese seria el jounin genio por haber llegado tarde como siempre.

Pero tal se podría decir que era suerte o un milagro que aquel jounin genio se había encontrado a mitad del camino a sakura- vaya kakashi sensei es el colmo que siga llegando tarde – le daba demasiado risa ver aquel peligris despreocupado- yo que usted ya no lo aria por que a hora si un día de estos va a encontrar todas sus colecciones de icha icha quemadas.

-Ummm...…- el peligris se le quedo mirando- tu crees- definitivamente el peligris era un caso perdido- no creo que esta vez los encuentre ahora si los guarde bien- "_no puede ser kakashi sensei es un caso perdido_" el peligris como siempre era demasiado astuto.

-Nunca cambiara kakashi sensei no puedo creer que usted se comporte como un niño-se acerco un poco a el para darle un pequeño golpe en la espalda- de veras kakashi es peor que naruto- sakura le encantaba hacerlo reír

-Ummm...…- el peligris se quedo totalmente callado- pensé que naruto no había venido con nosotros- le sonrío a sakura- hay no perdón eres tu sakura- era un sarcástico de primera pero lo pero de todo que el en vez de hacerla reír le encantaba hacerla enojar, para después hacerla reír

-Jaja que gracioso es usted kakashi sensei mire como me hace reír- kakashi se le quedo mirando "_vaya veo que aprendió algo malo de mi_" se sorprendió la manera de cómo reacciono sakura esta vez no la hizo enojar-en verdad kakashi cree que me va hacer enojar pues no fíjese- para sakura era muy agradable ir con su ex sensei a misiones así que no importaba si la bromeaba o no o pero a un la hiciera enojar ya se había acostumbrado a la manera de ser de el.

-Y bueno de que se trata la misión- se rasco la cabeza.

-Es muy fácil la misión-sonrío- solo tenemos que ir por el hijo de un cónsul nada mas-suspiro- no se por que tsunade me vio con cara de niñera- "_definitivamente si sigo así creo que mejor que me case para quedarme en casa y cuidar a mis propios hijos_" (inner: ¡que! Acaso estas loca yo no pienso hacer eso además sabes que me gusta la acción) _"hay inner no puedo hacer una pequeña broma" _(inner: jajaja que bromitas las tuyas) _"ahora si estoy loca me hablo a mi_"-misma…-susurro

Ummm...…- "_ahora que le pasa"-_que sucede sakura- el peligris a veces no entendía a su alumna.

-Nada kakashi sensei-sonrío- bueno creo que será que nos marchemos para llegar temprano –sin decir nada mas se marcharon lo mas pronto posible para llegar a tiempo.

Ya pasada la media noche regresaron de aquella misión la cual sakura había dicho que iba hacer pan comido-vaya sakura veo que eres buena niñera- kakashi quería hacerla enojar como siempre

-Jaja que graciosos- sakura no estaba de buen humor que digamos ya que le había ido totalmente mal en esta misión según ella pensaba que era un pequeño el cual tenían que escoltar pero su sorpresa fue que el hijo del feudal era un puberto de 15 años, que por cierto el miserable se la había pasado molestando todo el día- si como usted todo el camino se la paso leyendo ese mugroso libro no tubo que soportarlo- kakashi se le quedo mirando _"veo que sigue siendo mi sakura"- _pero ojala que tsunade esta vez encuentre todos esos libros y los queme.

-Ummm...- el peligris se hizo como si no le hablaran- decías algo Sakura-se rasco la cabeza

-Que es un ¡IDIOTA!- en estos momentos sakura no estaba de buen humor que digamos- tenga lleve usted el informé-kakashi se quedo impresionado jamás se había imaginado que sakura le fuera a contestar de esa manera, pero lo pero fue que toda vía la pelirosa le había aventado los pergaminos.

-Ummm...…-antes que partiera sakura la tomo del brazo- espera sakura a adonde vas- la jalo un poco hacia el- que te sucede- no entendía por que sakura estaba reaccionado de esa manera.

-Nada- al sentir el brazo del peligris se sonrojo – solo quiero irme a mi casa a descansar- "_y claro alejarme de ti"_ sakura se había sentido mal al notar que kakashi no había sido capas de defenderla _"vaya pensé que por haber cambiado me aria caso"_ suspiro "_que tonta eh sido"_

-Ummm…-"¿_que le pasa?"_ – sabes sakura esta vez tienes razones para enojarte conmigo –como siempre se rasco la cabeza –ya se que voy hacer para que me perdones-sonrío- te invito a cenar.

-Kakashi sensei-susurro- no creo que se pueda ir a cenar ahorita.

-Umm…- se le quedo mirando- y eso ¿por que?- se rasco la cabeza-no me vayas a salir con que de nuevo con tus dichosas dietas esas- el peligris siguió hablando sin darse cuenta que la pelirosa estaba a punto de matarlo- por que para mi estas perfecta.

Sakura se quedo en shock al escuchar lo ultimo que le decía el peligris "¿_que me acaba de decir?_" se retiro un poco de el "_que soy perfecta_" (inner: si sakurita escuchaste bien) _"no puede ser escuche mal_"- creo que si estoy loca-susurro.

-Umm...- "_a veces se me hace gracioso verla hablar sola pero también eso ya me esta preocupando_"- no creo que estés loca

"_maldición creo que debo de controlarme en hablar con mi inner"_- pero usted si- kakashi se le quedo mirando _"vaya ahora yo soy el loco"-_que no se ha dado cuenta que ya es mas de la media noche , donde cree que vamos a encontrar algún lugar abierto- se le quedo mirando pero antes que el jounin genio le respondiera se adelanto-ya se que los únicos lugares que están abiertos es el bar de kasu y ese tubario donde va usted junto con naruto,sasuke, hasta sai-suspiro- así que de una vez le digo que no se le aya ocurrir llevarme ahí.

-Ummm...-se cruzo de brazos- yo no voy ahí por voluntad propia-suspiro-mas bien ellos me llevan a esos lugares –se hizo el ofendido.

-Si aja-sonrío-es un cínico-suspiro- como si usted no se pudiera negar- el peligris se le quedo mirando inocentemente- por que no se niega o mejor por que no desaparece como siempre lo hace cuando no quiere ir algún lado.

-En serio es verdad-se rasco la cabeza- oye si es cierto por que nunca se me había ocurrido eso

-¿Qué? Es un mentiroso-empezaba a irritarse-no lo niegue si le gusta leer esos libros que no le guste ir a esos lugares-suspiro- me imagino que ha de poner en practica lo que lee en esos libros-"_maldición que acabo de decir_" se sonrojo "_bueno total a mi que me debe de importar que es lo que hace en su tiempo libre"_

-Ummm- se le quedo mirando- una cosa es que me guste leer mi libro que por cierto es romántico- antes que continuara tenia que aclararle que el icha icha era una novela romántica- y otra es que me guste ser un pervertido yendo a esos lugares-suspiro-además yo ya pase esa etapa en la que esta naruto y sai.

Sakura se le quedo sin habla_-"no puede ser es un maldito cínico_"-le falto mencionar sasuke.

-Ummm…- se cruzo de brazos- bueno es que a el si le gusta se puede decir que el si es un pervertido-suspiro para controlarse un poco y no verse tan obvió que le molestaba que sakura mencionara a sasuke cuando estaba con el-por que lo que es naruto y sai es por su edad-suspiro- bueno si quieres podemos ir a cenar a mi casa.

"_es mi imaginación o kakashi se enoja cuando menciono a sauske_- (inner: se puso celoso_) "estas loca ineer como crees_" empezaba a dudar _"o si"_ (iner:pues haz algo para salir de la duda) _"creo que esta vez si te voy hacer caso"-_bueno pero de todas maneras no creo que sasuke sea un pervertido como usted lo es- se le quedo mirando para ver como reaccionaba "_ya vez inner estas loca no demostró nada_" (inner: yo nunca me equivoco) "_yo creo que si" _se entristeció al ver que el peligris no demostraba nada- bueno que vamos a cenar-se cruzo de brazos- si no para mejor irme ya a mi casa.

-Ummm- sonrío-vámonos entonces- "_vaya ahora entiendo a sikamaru el por que siempre dice que las mujeres son problemáticas_"- ven vámonos.

Sin dejar que la pelirosa se quejara de alguna manera la tomo del brazo y se la llevo directo a su departamento, a mitad del camino se quedo parado _"ahora que recuerdo si habrá algo de comer_" se rasco la cabeza _"espero que esta vez pakun si me haya ido a comprar lo que le pedí"_.- ahora que sucede kakashi sensei.

-Umm no nada sakura ven vámonos- "_espero que si por que si no esta vez pakun será perro muerto"-_

* * *

En una parte de a aldea se encontraba pakun jugando póker con varios amigos- a shuuu…

Uno de sus compañeros se le quedo mirando-alguien a de estar hablando mal de mi-empezó a reírse del perro

-No creo-se rasco la nariz- bueno seguimos quien sigue.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento, invito a pasar- te puedes sentar en donde quieras- al estar ya adentro fue directo a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador- pakun ahora si te mereces que te regale un buen hueso no mas bien que te de una semana libre-suspiro-

* * *

De nuevo pakun estornudo-Pakun yo creo que le deberías de decir a kakashi que te lleve al veterinario eso no es normal-uno de los canes movió la cabeza con desagrado al pensar que kakashi era un mal dueño -que no sea codo

-Yo creo que si- suspiro – pero bueno quien sigue –como si nada siguió jugando póker, Sin que se imaginara que realmente estaban hablando de el.

-Que rico huele- sakura se dirigió a la cocina para ver que estaba haciendo el peligris- vaya kakashi sensei nunca pensé que usted cocinara- sakura se sorprendió al ver otra nueva faceta del peligris.

-Umm...-volteo a verla- por que nunca lo preguntaste- le sonrío

-hay que graciosito se ha vuelto últimamente- le sonrío _"vaya que kakashi es muy diferente estando con el a solas"_ sakura tenia que aceptar que su sensei se comportaba diferente cuando estaba sus otros dos compañeros.

-Umm...- se le quedo mirando _"a veces me da miedo sakura_"-ya va a estar pronto la cena-sonrío.

-Que bueno-suspiro- por que ahora si tengo mucha hambre- gruño su estomago- perdón-se sonrojo

-Anda ve poniendo la mesa- se rasco la cabeza- en lo que yo voy sirviendo- sin perle dos veces a sakura empezó a poner la mesa definitivamente eso de haberse puesto a dieta ese mismo día se estaba arrepintiendo _"ahora si no pienso hacer ninguna dieta" por_ décima vez juraba que nunca lo volvería hacer-espero que te guste

Sakura sonrío-que rico- _"como supo que me gusta el tofu_"-pensé que iba hacer ramen-sakura bromeo un poco

-Umm…-sonrío al recordar a su alumno hiperactivo- si te dijera que antes si me gustaba-se rasco la cabeza-pero gracias a naruto ya lo detesto-suspiro- por que será.

Los dos rieron- ni idea sensei tal vez por que siempre vamos a comer ramen- sakura reía- provecho- sin perder el tiempo empezó a comer-esto -esta muy rico kakashi sensei- sakura estaba sorprendida definitivamente el peligris era bueno en la cocina mas que ella.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado- sonrío.

-Kakashi sensei-sakura paro de comer al notar que el peligris no empezaba a comer- quiere que me voltee para que usted pueda comer- sabia que el peligris no comía enfrente de nadie _"pensé que ahora si lo podía ver"_

-Ummm...- sonrío-al verte comer y sonreír a la vez se me había olvidado comer-al escuchar lo que le decía el peligris sakura se sonrojo- no te preocupes no tienes que voltearte esta vez voy a quitarme la mascara- sakura se le olvido el sonrojo para quedar incrédula _"kakashi se va a quitar la mascara_" no podía creer lo que esta viendo kakashi sensei se estaba bajando la mascara _"hay de seguro va hacer lo de siempre abajo va a traer otra mascara y de seguro esta a de tener un hoyo en la parte de la boca para que pueda comer" _sakura sabia lo ingenioso que era el peligris _"no puede se_r" se quedo sin habla al ver que el peligris en verdad se había bajado la mascara.

-Kakashi sensei- solo alcanzo a decir eso antes que se desconectara su cerebro_ "no puede ser es todo un cuerazo de hombre_"

-sakura estas bien- se quedo con la boca abierta al ver su sonrisa _"por kami ese es kakashi sensei"_- ummm...…- kakashi se levanto al notar que sakura estaba toda ida- ¡sakura!- empezó a moverla un poco

-Que pasa- volteo a verlo _"por kami esta a un lado mío que hago va a notar que me pone nerviosa" (_inner: no seas tonta levántate y bésatelo carajo esta es tu oportunidad) "_es cierto"_ se levanto un poco _"espera un momento estas loca inner"_ – este si- se sonrojo al notar que kakashi se encontraban demasiado cerca.

pensé que te había impactado- el peligris le susurro en el oído-al ver mi rostro- al escucharlo como le susurraba y a la vez sentirlo mas cerca de ella se ponía como tomate.

-Este-no sabia ni que decirle-si la verdad si me impacto este usted es muy-(inner: haber sakurita no seas tonta dile que es un cuerazo de hombre) -guapo-volteo a verlo.

Los dos quedaron a pocos centímetros, lo único que faltaba era quien se iba a atrever a dar el beso, pero como si los estuviesen coordinados se acercaron, para quitar el centímetro que faltaba para besarse. Así que como un buen experto kakashi fue el primero en besarla, sakura no sabia realmente besar a la perfección así que siguió los movimientos del peligris.

El beso tardo 5 minutos, desafortunadamente para los dos por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar-kakashi sensei-suspiro sakura.

-Ummm-el peligris sonrío-creo que ahora si vas a matarme por besarte- sabia las consecuencias que iba a tener aquel beso "_adiós mundo cruel creo que sakura va a matarme"._

-No-sakura respondió- todo lo contrario- se acerco a el para besarlo de nuevo, kakashi se quedo perplejo al ver la actitud de sakura "_vaya sakura a madurado" _siguió el beso de la pelirosa _"eso me gusta"_ de nuevo se separaron- creo que así esta mejor no cree en vez de matarlo-sonrío- y bueno y ahora que va a pasar- sonrío picadamente.

-Umm…- "_vaya no conocía a esa sakura"_ se sorprendió al notar que aquello era un mensaje subliminal- no se podemos seguir mas adelante o parar- se tenia que hacerse del rogar.

-Seria bueno seguir- sakura no podía desaprovechar a ese hombre, así que sin decirle dos veces kakashi tomo de la mano a sakura para levantarla y así besarla mejor, y sin ningún problema sakura se levanto para besarlo.

Los dos se besaban mas apasionadamente, kakashi la había tomado de la cintura para acercarla mas a su cuerpo y sakura lo abrazo del cuello, aquello ya empezaba a entrar en calor, kakashi la tomo de la cintura y la cargo, sakura se alcanzo a ferrar de su cintura con sus piernas para que el peligris la guiara a su habitación sin ningún problemas y así fue kakashi iba caminando poco a poco- perdón- en el trayecto fueron chocando con el sofá y de paso con una lámpara.

-No hay problema- ya que podía hacer después de aquellos golpecitos en su espalda no le importaban para nada ahorita estaba concentrada en estar con el y así llegar mas.

No tardaron en llegar a su habitación, kakashi la recostó en su cama con cuidado, el fue subiéndose encima de ella para no cargar su cuerpo completamente- no te molesta mi peso- kakashi era todo un amor, digo tenia que hacerla asentir cómodamente

-No para nada- "hay _este no me interesa nada de eso solo quiero que sigas",_ para que no siguiera hablando lo beso, fue quitándole poco a poco el molesto chaleco verde, para quedar con la camisa que no tardo en desabrocharle los botones para así encontrar aquel cuerpo atlético, era perfecto, no tenia mucha musculatura pero tampoco estaba flaco sin chiste no todo lo contrario estaba bien marcadito "_eres un cuero",_ sonrío.

"_Ahora que estará pensando_" kakashi se le quedo mirando pero no tardo en seguir con lo suyo, fue besando su cuello hasta llegar a la clavícula y darse cuenta que había mucha ropa que le estorbaba así que fue quitándole su camisa color negro que esta vez se había puesto para la misión, al quitar aquella camisa, lo único que le estorbaba era el sostén rosa con ositos- que lindos ositos- sonrío al ver que su flor de cerezo a un no se atrevía a ser sensual

-¡Eh! por kami se me olvido que traía esto- se sonrojo- es que era el único que tenia limpio- "_maldición todo esto me pasa por no haber lavado mi ropa"._

-Me gusta- sonrío y la beso, pero como le estorbaba el sostén lo desaprovecho para así verle lo bien formado de sus senos- que hermosos son- sakura se sonrojo ningún hombre le había dicho eso bueno como decirle si ella a un no había estado con otro hombre.

Pero bueno sigamos verdad en estos momento era lo menos importante para sakura, así que kakashi tomo uno de sus senos para besarlo, mientras el otro era masajeado con la mano del peligris, suspiro sakura al sentir como se estremecía su cuerpo y sin querer soltó un pequeño gemido-aah- al sentir como kakashi mordía un poco su ambiente se iba poniendo mas apasionadamente, los besos de kakashi eran una delicia para sakura,

El peligris ya se había entretenido mucho con sus senos así que fue bajando hasta el vientre de sakura, tomo su falta y la deslizo hasta quedar sakura únicamente con una tanga- te vez muy mona así- sonrío nuevamente al ver a sakura completamente sonrojada.

-Que cosas dices kakashi-"como se le ocurre salir con sus comentarios" sin perder mas tiempo kakashi deslizo su tanga para quedar totalmente desnuda, de nuevo fue directo a sus labios para así nuevamente ir bajando hasta la parte mas intima de sakura-kakashi sensei- cerro un poco sus piernas le dio un poco de pena, pero creo que en esos momentos sobraba eso así que decidió dejarse guiar por el peligris.

Sin perder el tiempo kakashi fue directo a la parte mas intima de ella, primero palpo un poco su clítoris para hacerla estremecer y efectivamente acertó de nuevo suspiro y siguió pero esta vez lo hizo con su lengua hasta bajar mas eh introducir su lengua en la parte mas intima que se encontraba húmeda-¡aah!-ahora si sakura no pudo contener el gemido.

Kakashi levanto un poco la cabeza-sabes deliciosa- kakashi era un pervertido- pero solo yo te voy a probar- sakura río un poco, como era posible que su sensei salía con sus tonterías pero bueno ni tonterías por que le gustaban y mas al sentir como kakashi seguía lamiendo su parte intima, después de seguir explorándola con su lengua decidió subir hasta sus labios para así besarlos siempre le habían gustado eran perfectos para el.

Sakura se sentía mas húmeda y con ganas de que kakashi siguiera pero creo que era un buen momento para ella realizar lo suyo así que rápido se giro para quedar ella encima de el-ahora es mi turno- sin dejar que dijese algo fue directo a sus labios para así ir besando y bajar hasta su cuello para darle un pequeño mordisco y como si el camino estuviese ya marcado llego hasta los pantalones y como al peligirs a ella le estorbaban así que desabrocho el botón y los deslizo para quedar con boxer.

Creo que esto me va a gustar- sonrío un poco y se dejo que le hiciera lo que quesera sakura.

-Espero que si- sakura rozo con una de sus manos el miembro, suspiro kakashi, sin perder el tiempo sakura le quito el boxer para así dejar ver lo grande que lo tenia "_por kami nunca imagine que estuviera bien dotado_" se el quedo mirando al ver lo grande que tenia pero bueno a quien le importa eso así que con algo de timidez se acerco para así introducirlo poco a poco en su boca al sentir los labios de sakura de nuevo suspiro definitivamente aquella niña no era tan inocente que digamos_, "haber sakura tienes que hacerlo como tsuande alguna vez te explico"_ recordó que su sensei le había dicho como darle placer a un hombre, así que fue moviendo su cabeza de arriba así abajo definitivamente a eso kakashi le estaba gustando pero ya no podía seguir contendiese las ganas de poseerla así que tomo su cabeza para detenerla- que sucede- sakura volteo a verlo

-No pasa nada- le sonrío- lo haces muy bien pero ahora sigue mi turno- sakura dejo guiarse de nuevo, esta vez el peligris la giro para estar encima de ella.

-Creo que si esta mejor que tu sigas-sakura quería seguir sintiendo mas, era demasiada la tortura de sentir esa nueva sensación en su cuerpo, de nuevo kakashi se encimo poco a poco en ella para no lastimarla con su cuerpo, fue besándola apasionadamente pero esta vez introdujo su lengua quería probarla por completo, bajo su mano de nuevo para palpar su clítoris-¡aaah!-sakura se aferro de la espalada de kakashi para el fue demasiado excitante así que no podía contenerse mas y sin pedir permiso alguno fue penetrándola poco a poco no sabia si sakura era virgen o no, así que no podía arriesgarse a lastimarla.

-Espera - al sentir como era penetrada sintió dolor-me duele-cerro un poco sus piernas y se aferro a su espalda

"_¡es virgen!"_ se le quedo mirando al notar que el era el primero hombre en su vida de la pelirosa- perdón- la beso- no es mi intención lastimarte- se quedo inmóvil para que sakura se acoplara- estas bien- se preocupo al ver su rostro de preocupación.

-Si no te preocupes- le sonrío y lo beso, al ver la ya mas relajada

empezó de nuevo a meter poco a poco su miembro para no lastimarla tanto, al tenerlo ya adentro totalmente empezó a moverse despacio, no quería hacerle daño, a Sakura le dolió por un buen rato pero después ese dolor se convirtió en placer así que se dejo llevar por el placer que le estaba dando el amor su vida, kakashi empezó mas rápido con las embestidas , sakura solo gemía y se aferraba a su espalada encajándole las uñas en su espalda, para el peligris era bastante excitante sentir como sakura se aferraba a el, cosa que provoco que fueran mas penetrantes sus envestidas al presentir que a sakura le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax-¡aahhh!-sakura arqueaba mas su espalda era demasiado tanto placentero- ka-ka-shi- no tardo mucho en llegar a su primer orgasmo pero a kakashi le faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo así que solo tomo con dos envestidas mas fuertes para así tumbarse en el cuerpo de sakura y venirse dentro de ella.

Los dos se encontraban agitados y acalorados pero era agradable esa sensación de seguir juntos, pero kakashi tenia que salir dentro de ella, poco a poco lo hizo para así tumbarse a un lado de ella, la tomo entre la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, no le gustaba esa pequeña separación.

Ya mas relajada sakura volteo a verlo-ka-ka-shi- estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer si decirle lo que sentía o levantarse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado-este yo quiero decirle que- la callo con un beso.

-No tienes nada que decirme-sakura se le quedo mirando "_vaya sakura que tonta soy_" se estaba arrepintiendo de lo sucedido- por que yo soy el que tengo que decirte algo- _"maldición ya se que me va a decir que esto solo fue un acoston y ya_" sakura se estaba preparando mentalmente- yo siempre te eh amado en silencio-sonrío- bueno creo que ya no es en silencio por que ahorita ha pasado lo que yo mas eh querido-suspiro- todo esto que ha pasado realmente me ha gustado –se quedo callado-pero no se si tu realmente quier…-sakura lo callo con un beso

-Tonto-sonrío- pensé que me ibas a decir que esto solo era un acoston y ya-sin querer derrabo una lagrima-que solo era una mujer mas en tu vida-kakashi la abrazo al ver a su pequeña llorar.

-Sakura-la beso en la frente-tontita-la abrazo mas fuerte a el- tu jamás serias eso para mi-sakura volteo a verlo-por que yo en verdad te amo-sonrío- no te lastime mucho verdad- estaba preocupado por haberse pasado un poco, con ella.

Un poco pero no importa-Sakura lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- por que me has hecho muy feliz y por que-suspiro- te amo- los dos se abrazaron pero recordó un pequeño detalle-pero a un sigo enojada- le dio un codazo-como es posible que hayas dejado que ese idiota me estuviera molestando-se hizo la ofendida

-Umm…-sonrío como si nada- ¿no tienes hambre?- "_pero si será"._

Sakura estaba a punto de darle un coscorrón cuando escucho unos paso afuera del corredor del departamento del peligris-esos pasos-volteo a verlo esos pasos eran demasiado conocidos-son de tsun…

-¡KAKASHI!-la rubia del mal humor tocaba la puerta del departamento- AHORA SI VAS HACER HOMBRE MUERTO-sakura volteo a verlo- como se te ocurrió golpear al hijo del feudal eres un /&%$ la rubia gritaba leperadas en contra del peligirs- no te hagas el que no estas- al escuchar semejante escándalo algunos ninjas empezaron a salir- te has salvado por hoy pero mañana tendrás que ir a mi despacho- al notar que la gente salio prefirió retirarse no quería testigos para cuando matase al peligris.

Kakashi- sakura estaba sorprendida- tu lo golpeaste.

-Ummm…-volteo a verla- fue un pequeño accidente-sonrío- yo pensé que lo iba a tacar por eso lo tuve que aventar

Si serás-sonrío-pero gracias-suspiro y se acomodo entre sus brazos- creo que tendré que ir mañana primero hablar con tsunade para tranquilizarla- después de lo ultimo empezó a quedarse dormida

Jamás permitiría que un idiota te molestara- kakashi era muy indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero jamás permitiría que a su flor de cerezo le hicieran algo así que si se atrevían habría problemas con el y un claro ejemplo había sido aquel puberto, en ese momento no le interesaba una de las reglas fundamentales (jamás mates a tu cliente por mas que sea molesto) bueno si siguió la regla por que a un no era hombre muerto solo le había dado un pequeño golpe para darle modales así era el peligris que se le podía hacer, al verla dormir se acerco para darle un beso en la frente y así acomodarse - sakura te amo- como sakura se fue quedando dormido.

Tenia que descansar por que sabría que a otro día lo que le iba a pasar y efectivamente al llegar a la oficina la rubia ya tenia varios kunais preparados para lanzárselos directo al cuello, pero gracias a sakura que se le había ocurrido pasado antes a al bar de kasu por una botella de sake, gracias al sake milagroso como decía sakura kakashi ese día no fue acecinado, así que había salvado su pequeño por ese día pero al enterarse tsuande que ellos eran novios creo que ni con 10litros de sake gratis salvaría el pellejo, pero en ese momento no era mucha importancia kakashi se le ocurriría algo para salvarse a otro día ahorita lo que el quería era disfrutar a su flor de cerezo antes que tsunade lo matara o pero a un lo castigara llevándolo lejos a una misión


End file.
